Mermaids Unite
by chinaluv
Summary: Thank's RECH2o for the idea. Cleo promises to tell no human soul about the research project at the Marine park. When she learns the project is on a mermaid she has to find a way to tell someone and free the mermaid. What will she do?
1. The Promise

**Damsel in Distress!**

**Thank you RECH2o for the idea. I hope you like how I continue the story.**

**Cleo's pov**

It took forever, but it was finally happening. I was going to see this project every scientist at the park has been talking about but doesn't really know about. I was about to be a part of the select few who will get to know the secret, and will have to keep it safe from scavengers. Yeah, more secrets, and this time I can't tell Rikki or Bella. Actually according to the contract I had to sign, I can't tell any _human_ soul. That is except the other two scientist on the project. They said I would be their secret weapon, whatever that means. They think I have a special way with sea creature, which, in a way, I guess I do.

"Cleo, this is Dr. May Danilova," Lorry introduced a tall woman with long dark brunette hair.

"Please, I like first names, call me May," The woman said sticking her hand in my face. It was wet and I knew that I couldn't take it. I didn't take it and after ten seconds of just standing there, she pulled it back with a confused look. "Why don't you follow me."

I followed May to one of the three more closed in labs. Using a pass card I would get soon, May opened the door to a room full of scientific devises that only Lewis would know the names of. Only two other scientist were there, along with a girl about a year or so younger than me. I knew her as Perri, a new employee who helped with some of the exhibits. The two scientists were new to me.

"Cleo, you will be working closely with Perri here. You two have been chosen for a project only the two of you could handle. Dr. Hank, Dr. Jamie and I have tried all we could with this project and have gotten nowhere. Just remember the contract you signed before you see what you will have to do." May explained.

I looked to Perri. She seemed antsy, as if she knew what was going to happen but she didn't want to let on. I watched as May pulled two passes out, and handed one to Perri then one to me. Then she motioned for us to follow her out to the pool in the back. Confused, I followed with no question. Perri was right behind me.

Outside, the pool looked empty. There was obviously something in it. We just couldn't see what that was, and May wasn't giving us any hints. Unlike me, Perri didn't seem to care.

"Ok, girls," May finally said when she realized nothing was happening, "In this tank in a very special creature, and I want you two to talk to it and see what you can find out, most likely a name, home, does it have a family?" While talking, May quickly looked from me to Perri. When she finished, she smiled and left with nothing more to say.

Without a word, Perri started for the pool. Not wanting to get to close to the water, I let her do whatever it was she was doing. To me, it looked like nothing was in that pool, or nothing that wanted to come out. But I was mistaken, for all of a sudden, I saw what looked to be a mermaid coming from the bottom of the pool. Once she was surfaced, I could tell for a fact, it was a mermaid, and Perri knew her.I tried to strain my ears to hear what Perri was saying, but I didn't want her to know I was listening, or that I'm not as shocked as I should be.

"Eva, if you just let me help," Perri said softly. "I can talk to her."

"It's ok," Eva said, "She is under contract, right?" Eva said obviously about me. Perri looked at me, as if I were the threat here. I didn't feel like explaining myself here, so acting was my only choice. Good thing Perri was buying it.

"Cleo right?" Perri finally asked, it was the first few words she had ever spoken to me. "From the dolphin show?" I guess she didn't know enough about me to say that I was good at secrets. I mean I have a specific one I have to keep from every one.

"Yes, that's right," I answered not taking my eyes off of Eva-a name that I felt I should remember, but didn't. Perri looked back to Eva, and whispered,

"I have to tell her everything. She could help. She has more power here than me." I saw Eva nod before Perri turned back to me and said, "I guess you can tell that Eva is a mermaid." Perri knew as well as I did that stating the obvious was the easiest way to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I can," I said, realizing when Perri said everything, that she knew more than I let on. So, to test this, I asked, "From Ireland, am I right, or are there other place I don't know about."

"Yes, I'm from Ireland," Eva said, "How did you know?"

And that's when it hit me. Eva, as in the mermaid that stopped the commit over 150 years ago. But that wasn't possible. Then again, my definition of possible had change in the last three years. I turned back to a stunned Perri and Eva, whom were looking for an answer, as was I. I mean it can't be the same Eva. There must be plenty of Eva's' in Ireland, and it just so happens, another found the pool. It's possible.

"O-My-Gosh, you're a mermaid," Eva said piecing together every clue I never meant to be giving off. I nodded and Perri stared at me.

"That's impossible," Perri said. "You work with the dolphins. You're a dolphin trainer. There is no way." Perri looked confuse. She looked at me dumbfounded.

Ignoring Perri's comment, I looked back to Eva and the pool she was in. Attached to the ocean, the scientist weren't as smart as they advertised. Without much thought, I started to come up with a plan to get Eva out of the Marine Park without ruining either mine or Perri's jobs here. But every time I did, I kept running into a problem with the can't-tell-anyone clause. Finally the thought came to me.

"Perri, do you remember the last line of that contract we signed," Cleo asked turning her back to Perri and Eva to survey the area.

"You can't tell a _human _soul. If you do, you will be locked up, forever" Perri quoted.

"Perfect," I said with a smile on my face.

_**Later that Day **_

Later on, I showed up to the café to find Rikki and Bella talking to Will in the back. Smiling, I walked over to them and said,

"Guys, I need to see the both of you at Mako now. It's important." I wished I could tell them there but I knew it had to be somewhere I could feel safe and less uncomfortable.

"So important you can't talk about it here?" Rikki asked obviously confused by my request.

"I can't explain here," I said softly, looking over my shoulder to make sure one of the scientist wasn't here. I saw Perri on the other side of the café. I smiled to her. "Please, just meet me there." Then I started towards the door, and the beach. Once out the door, I heard Perri right behind me.

"I trust you and all, but I don't understand what you are doing," Perri explained. "If you tell them, then you get locked up."

"If I tell a human soul, I get locked up," I answered without turning around. "You'll understand by tonight."

It wasn't long after I showed up that Rikki and Bella were there. They were confused and worried, but I cleared everything up quickly. As mermaids, I told them everything, from the contract, to Eva, even every name of every scientist who was working for the project. What I left out was the fact that Perri knew I was a mermaid. I knew Rikki would flip out if she knew, and after that night, it wouldn't matter, anyway.

After explaining the situation, I explained the plan. It was risky, but it was the best we had. Perri and I would go to work as usual, showing no change in our attitudes', while Bella came to the Marine Park interested in security. Once inside the security wing, Bella would find a way to disable the security camera while Perri and I acted as if I were doing our job. When the camera was down, I would give the signal to Rikki to unlock the underwater gate, as she did when she and Emma let Ronnie out two years ago, and free Eva. While Rikki was doing that, Perri and I would be pretending to turn our backs to the pool for five minutes to have "an augment." That would give Rikki just enough time before one of the scientist came to check on us and see Eva gone.

The plan was working great, Bella was in, Rikki was in place, Perri was a great actress. I even thought for a second that this was going to work. But whatever works the way we want. Un to my luck, one of the scientist that came in on us wasn't one from the project. It was Denman, and she knew exactly what was going on.

"See I told you, May," Denman said mater-of-factly, "Cleo here knows way more than she is letting on. In fact, she must be behind this little escape plan."

"You know if you told anyone you are as well as locked up," May said upset.

"Oh May, don't get to worked up," Denman said. "She didn't break any rules, did you, Cleo? I read that contract, and you messed up when you said, 'human soul.' Cleo here didn't tell any humans. She told the mermaids."I was silent, and shocked at how she could know we were still mermaids.

"But lock her up good," Denman said, "And make sure to tie this one's hands tight."


	2. Frozen Lies

Caught

Cleo's point of view

What the heck was I supposed to say to that? I mean I couldn't just admit I was a mermaid. Could I? If I did I'd basically condemn my friends and I plus Eva to becoming a science experiment. I stood staring at Denman. I had no idea what I would do next. I bet she didn't either. Then someone walked through the door.

"She didn't tell just any non human. She told me." Emma stood there smiling at me. I almost started crying. I hadn't seen her in about a year. She didn't look any different just blonder. I wondered if her personality changed while she was gone.

"Is this true. Did you violate the contract in any way? Is she _human_?" my boss asked. I stood there silent for a few seconds. I looked at her. She had her normal sweet look on her face as I remembered. Emma would still be Emma despite any changes she would always be, in my view sweet and almost innocent. Maybe not as much as I seemed but still innocent.

"Go on and tell her Cleo. Tell her the truth. About what you told me." Emma said.

"I did tell her. She's not technically human. I didn't violate the contract." I knew that was exactly what Emma wanted me to say. She knew about this. I didn't know how but she did.

"She's right. I'm not human. I'm a mermaid. She didn't violate the stupid contract and this was my idea. I set her free. She doesn't deserve to be locked up. No mermaid does." I could tell Emma was hesitant when she said mermaid. We all knew what we were but none of us really liked saying it out loud. WE never talked about it anywhere but the moon pool. I wondered if Emma meant me by mermaid or if she meant Eva. I really hated this. I had no idea what was going to happen next. I don't think anyone did.

"Lock them up." Denman said. I didn't like the way she said them. She didn't even call us by our names anymore. I bet she didn't even think of us a people just as science experiments. That's all we were to her, test subject. At least everyone else in the world thought we were awesome mythical magical creatures.

"Why should we lock Cleo up? She didn't violate the contract. She was just here at the wrong place at the wrong time." I smiled a little at my boss. I knew she would say that. Denman looked at me. She was considering what she could do. I figured she'd say that the best thing would be to expose me or Emma.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell them Cleo. Tell them the truth about you and Rikki. I think we'd all like to know what happened after Emma left." Denman looked at me she smiled her evil smile. I looked to Emma whose face honestly expressed more than one emotion. I was on my own on this.

"What truth. That I was a mermaid before I gave it up after you nearly dissected me." I nearly screamed. "Well now I'm not. I gave it up. I honestly have no idea how Emma got her powers back. I just saw her yesterday after I came here. She told me she found a way to turn back into a mermaid." I nodded to Emma who knew that I was lying to protect Rikki who was probably back at Mako right about now.

"Either way get her." Denman pointed at Emma. Emma didn't struggle. I didn't blame her she knew as much as I did that it was impossible to escape. She let the guards drag her. I didn't know why she did though. I knew she could probably talk her way out of this.

"What are you going to do with me? Oh, and what Cleo said was true. I found a pool on an island in Hawaii and was there at the right time. The next day I was a mermaid again." Emma said proudly. I was happy she accepted the lie I created. She knew if she didn't that I'd be captured too and she didn't want that. I would have been okay with it though.

"For now put you in the water, just to make sure you're a mermaid. Oh and you even try to escape you'll regret it." I knew she could do something horrible to Emma if she did. This was one of the few times I saw fear in Emma's eyes. She was afraid and Denman knew it. The guards pushed Emma into the water. She tried to resist but eventually gave up. Ten seconds after Emma was thrown into the pool I saw her tail appear.

"It looks the same as it did two years ago." Denman said probably suspecting that my story was a lie. I backed away from the pool where Emma was. I knew Denman had the opportunity to capture me as well.

"If you all would excuse me. I need to have a word in private with our guest. Cleo would you mind leaving too. I would like to ask Emma something." I didn't like the way she said that. I looked to Emma who was probably freaking out in the inside. She nodded telling me it'd be okay.

"Relax Cleo. I'll be fine." She reassured in a not so reassuring voice. She knew I wasn't convinced but couldn't care less she was looking straight at Denman.

"I'll be back soon Emma. I promise." I said. I knew leaving would be a bad idea and that'd I'd regret my decision. I didn't have much of a choice though. I left I could feel Emma's eyes on me as I left the room.

I had to find Bella and Rikki. They could help me, they would help me. I mean mermaids need to stand up for each other as well as stand together. We would help Emma escape even if it meant dooming us all. All I knew was right now I needed to find Bell and Rikki.


	3. Deception

Chapter 3: Deception

Emma's pov

I watched Cleo leave and let out a sigh of relief when she was gone. I didn't care what happened to mea s long as the others were safe. My eyes were still glued to Denman. She seemed happy and I knew why. Her plan was a success. She had a real mermaid. she had me...

"So what do you want with em? I'll tell you nothing." I screamed hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"Nothing, yet. I just wanted to speak with you. You've been gone a long time Emma, Cleo and Rikki have replaced you." Denman said surprisingly sincere.

"They wouldn't do that." I defended, hoping she wasn't right.

" They already have." She explained

"You're lying."I screamed.

"Fine, don't believe me then. Go and see for yourself." She says with a warning tone. Wait,did she just say I could leave? This is too good to be true.

"I can leave?" I ask with a little sliver of hope.

"Yes, though you'll want to come back after you find out the truth. Rikki and Cleo replaced you, Emma. You can go, but when you come back I won't say I told you so. Here, you'll need these." She hands me a towel as I pull myself out of the pool.

"Thanks, I guess. Oh, and I will prove you wrong." I say as I dry myself off.

"Oh will you now?" she taunts.

"Yes, I will." I say determined.

"Lets have a bet then."

"What kind of bet?" I ask curious.

"If they have replaced you then you come back here and work with me, no questions asked. I promise not to dissect you like you think I would." I can't believe what she's proposing.

"And if I win?" I ask wondering what she'd be willing to bet.

"I leave and never come back. I'll forget about you three." I think about it for a second.

"No, i think I'll just go." I say as my tail disappears.

"So you don't believe in them?" I can't believe she's trying to get me to agree to this.

"I do, but I'd rather just leave." I say walking toward the door.

"So you doubt them that much?" How can she say that? She doesn't know them. I would give my life up for them, they're my soul sisters.

"I don't' doubt them. Fine, if it's a bet you want, it's a bet you'll get." I say angry. I can't believe I just did that.

"Alright, shall we shake hands before you leave to make it official?" I nod and we shake hands. As I leave I hear Denman call out to me a goodbye. My head is throbbing and the reasonable side is telling me the bet was a stupid idea. The other side of me says that i made the better choice of trusting my friends. Either way I'll find out soon enough.

I arrive at the entrance moon pool and notice it hasn't changed much. I missed it so much. The who year i've felt like i should've been there. I swim in and see that I'm not the only one there. There are four other mermaids. Wait, four? There should only be two. They turn toward me and I see two surprised looks and two confused looks.

"Emma, you're safe. Thank goodness." Cleo says and comes over to me.

"Way to go Emma, have you finally toughened up? Did you give Denman some of the punsihment she deserves?" Same old Rikki...

"I got away, isnt' that all that matters." I turn toward the other two mermaids. One of them looks like the girl's picture I saw at the lab as I was leaving. Guess she escaped. I assume that Cleo's to help with that.

"Well, did she do something to you like she tried to do to me?" I nod.

"At least you're safe, that's all that matters Emma." I smile at Cleo, she's still her same caring self. I nod and notice that they aren't wearing their lockets, but rather a crystal like necklace. I notice that the other girl is wearing the same necklace.

"What happened to your lockets?" I question. I have to know if what Denman said is right.

"Same old observant Emma." I hear Rikki say, but dont' acknoledge it.

"So, I know you're Eva, but who are you exactly?" I ask the other girl who's stayed quiet this whole time.

"I'm Bella, I moved here last year. And have been friends with these two sinc eI got here." I smile at here. I'm not sure if Denman's right, but part of me thinks she is.

"So you guys have been busy since I left I see." I say hinting at Bella.

"Yeah I guess we have. We're glad you're back though Emma." Rikki Says smiling at me.

"Well, I'm glad that things can go back to normal now I guess." Bella says sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked innocently.

"Now that she's back." Bella hints to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question her angrily.

"Well, i was your replacement. So it's either you leave or I do I guess." I can't believe what she just said. Denman was right...

"Goodbye then..." I say as i turn and leave. I can hear Cleo tell me to stop but I don't listen. I swim away toward the mainland. i have to go back and say I was wrong... This will be fun.

Author's note: I'm so sorry about not updating in forever. I know I have a million reasons i could probably state, but I dont' want to. I'm sorry and that's that. here's the update anyway.. Summer soon so more writing... And updates too. Hoped you liked it. Oh, and please review. I would love to hear your opinion.

I would also like to tank you all for the reviews :) -Chinaluv


End file.
